


【日狛/神狛】喜歡需要理由嗎

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ABO設定。

※OOC注意

※神狛、日狛要素有。

日向創有個同胞弟弟，這是近幾年他們才知道的事，一併的得知自己的父母並非親生父母，但即使如此他倆對自己的愛還是一如往常沒有改變過，反倒是懊悔的對日向說，當初因為他們的狀況，實在無法同時照料兩個新生的孩子，才會成為今天這樣的。

不過說起來對方，過得似乎還不錯，養父母雖然工作繁忙給與他的教育似乎也不少。

神座出流，日向創胞弟的名字。

大致上日向也只瞭解到這樣，其他日向依然在摸索著。

趴在桌面上，因為身高的關係，兩人被同樣排在班級的最後一排。

說不定是異卵的關係，兩人身上總有些微妙的不同，就拿頭髮來說，自己跟出流的就有十分的差異，自己的發色是深栗色且硬質的髮型，跟出流摸起來的完全不同，一頭曜石黑的細長髮，還有那一身的氣質，日向完全不意外這傢伙是校草一般的人物。

說來兩人會相遇，都是因為自己轉學的關係，跟著父母來到這樣的新環境，日向自然緊張到不太看抬頭，但講臺下學生們卻開始細碎議論著，好不容易在好奇心的驅使下，日向抬起頭來，下方的學生反倒更是驚訝。

「也太像了吧…」

順著大家比對著轉向的腦袋，日向筆直的看向那個略感訝異的對方的臉，真的很像，心裡同樣這麼想著。

那一瞬間是兩人最像雙胞胎而有的心電感應的時候。

雖然如此，兩人相處起來依然十分尷尬，畢竟兩人只算得上是血緣上的兄弟，此外日向只知道一些表面的事甚至比同班的同學更加不了解神座出流，並非刻意要拉近彼此的關係，只是相較於全然無法搭話的同學而言，神座出流至少是好一點入手的夥伴。

嗯…以上大概是日向創近幾年的過程，或者該說是國中的歷程。

雖然跟神座出流相處依然是那樣，但日向創確實像是多了個弟弟一樣，常常在出流表態前預知了對方的心情，這種感覺確實很奇妙，不過就像是多年一起長大的一樣，因為理解而無需多言。

不過有些事還是得問才知道，彼此在外顯性別上明確的都是男性，但有些事還是得問了對方才知道，也許是對方的氣質關係吧，早在知道答案前日向多少有點底，而問完後更是確定。

對方毫無疑問的是Alpha，也難怪神座出流會那麼受人歡迎，趴著日向悶悶地說著，而同樣有著好奇心，但是預感神準的神座出流看著日向淡然地說出他的猜測。

「創是Beta」

「這是看得出來的嗎？」就日向創的印象自己應該日沒什麼特別的氣味的，但還是下意識的覺得是信息素之類的東西作祟而被發覺對著自己身上嗅聞著。

「不、真要說，我也不清楚怎麼看出來的，就直覺」

「啊…果然你的直覺很準……」

靠著神座出流的直覺，日向常常有種作弊的感覺，只要借神座筆記跟猜的考題練習，不知道為什麼總能順利的得到高分。一方面是他猜題十分準確，另一方面也是神座的聰明，雖然聰明這點日向除了問問題外運用不到，不過也是借著這樣的幫助日向成績提高了許多，這樣持續的努力下兩人的距離也越來越近，別誤會只是單純的距離而已，神座的父母也漸漸認識了日向，總有種真的成為家人的感覺。

直到遇見那個人。

說起來很單純，畢竟高中之後自己還是跟神座出流保持著一定的聯繫，就像一般兄弟一樣，只是不同的班級罷了，所以徹底的體會到其他人對神座表現的求愛模樣，明顯得讓身為Beta的日向都感到害躁，而那人也是其中一個。

狛枝凪斗，神座出流的同班同學，對於神座有『異常』的好感。

本人是這麼說的，那會兒日向還沒意會到那異常是什麼意思，只是笑著說一直以來追求神座的人在自己眼中都是異常的，然而現在的日向十分想收回這話。

在碰到那人時，說實話憑第一印象是很好的一個″少年″，雖然有男性的Omega來纏神座也不是第一次碰見，但是在他出現後那還是第一次神座喚自己做哥哥，隨後人就不見了。

「日向創，我的同胞哥哥」丟下這句跟拖著日向擋在自己跟狛枝凪斗面前後，神座自顧地離開兩人。

那時日向創就該預想到，當兄弟會這麼稱呼時通常不會是好事，而自身體會到異常的意思。

「日向君、這樣叫你可以嗎？」

「嗯…啊啊…」日向仍然還在困惑神座對於自己的稱呼，會得慢了一步。

「不過剛剛神座君叫你哥哥？」

「嗯…算是吧」

「這麼仔細看還真的是很像、啊忘了自我介紹了……」

這麼說來兩人雖然是初遇，不過早在剛剛神座就已經略略說過對方的名字，所以一見到本人時，神座嘀咕著他來了的時候，算是為日向介紹了狛枝凪斗。

「我的名字是狛枝凪斗，神座出流，也就是日向君的弟弟的同班同學」

天生的自來熟感，一下子日向就給帶著鼻子走的聊了起來，當然在知道自己不若弟弟那般優秀還一直說著本科的事時日向感覺挺難受的就是，但還不只產生不適，反倒覺得『什麼嘛～這不是很好的人嗎？』。

那時日向還沒法深切的體會到狛枝凪斗的瘋狂，雖然一聊到神座出流時對方會表現得讓人有些困擾的興奮，但除此之外還算是正常人，甚至連被霸凌的事也跟日向說了。

像是班上的大家總不跟自己說話之類，，在日向聽來就是霸凌啊，但一問神座自己反倒得到神座當說不當說的困惑眼神。

「要看看？」隨著神座冷靜下來，他這麼問著日向。

「看什麼？」

「狛枝凪斗這傢伙的本性？」

—

提到狛枝那時剛好是放寒假，兩人無意間說到的，出於日向近乎已經把狛枝凪斗當作自己朋友那般， 日向多少也想瞭解神座口裡不一樣的狛枝。

升上二年級的那一個春天，神座跟日向互換了身份，說是這麼說，但本科生的課業繁重，一時間日向還真的有些擔心自己會不會搞砸了神座的功課而驚慌；再者就是眼前自己記憶中的神座換了造型。

削掉及腰的長髮，以及今年碰巧強勁起來的花粉，讓開學前就已經有許多人戴上口罩遮去半張臉的彼此，說實話不細看日向差點也認不出神座出流來。

「如果不想被識破就忽視他就好」

兩人分開走入對方班級前，神座留下的話。

「早安安！！」

未見到人日向就聽見那激動的女性聲音，記得沒錯的話那時學校輕音部的部長，澪田來著，而走在自己跟前的是保健股長罪木。

神座的班級，日向多少有耳聞過，具體說很難說明白，總地話就是各式在某方面十分優異的人，當然還有一部分是聽神座說過的，像是異常激動的澪田。

當自己跟著對方走進教室後，第一個反應過來的便是狛枝凪斗。

一瞬的困惑讓日向慌張了起來，『被識破了嗎』的緊張著，同時也想起神座的叮嚀，忽視他。

錯開狛枝凪斗，日向順著神座早些的直視坐到窗口旁的座位。

說來挺傷人的，神座的指示只要自己裝得聰明點然後不用停課的望著窗口就可以，但這樣的餘光日向就可以注意到對方灼熱的視線。

即使被日向這樣無視，狛枝凪斗的熱情依舊不減，反倒自顧自的說起來，直到中午才似乎想起日向的話題，向自己問要不要去找日向也好一陣子沒看見他了之類的。

淡然地看向狛枝凪斗，之前自己就能發現狛枝凪斗十分喜歡神座，但到這種即使被無視也能疊疊不休的感覺真的讓日向見識到了，以往自己日向創本人跟狛枝凪斗的相處上，雖說偶爾無法達成對話，但也是一來一往的對談著，從沒想過要自己無視他是什麼狀況。

繼續無視對方的徑自離開，確實如狛枝凪斗所願，自己要去找日向，輕快地跟上腳步，光是如此也足以叫狛枝凪斗表現得十分愉快，要是換作神座他還是依然不理會他的心情表現真的有夠厲害的。

思忖著，日向覺得自己有點撐不住，是被煩得受不了。

但今天確實沒能如願見到日向，明明以往都是自己在這裡等這兩人的，今天怎麼沒見到自己，日向忍不住想果然是神座出流，從來都不見他等人的。

「好奇怪…日向君今天沒來學校嗎？」

試圖構成話題狛枝凪斗問著。

「…誰知道」日向應道，隨後前往自己的班級。

腦裡都是神座的提醒，他說過萬不得已的話，在只有兩人時可以偶爾會會他，也是可以的，這樣可以叫他消停點。

果然這樣後狛枝凪斗安靜了一陣子，靜靜地尾隨自己到日向的班級。

才覺得奇怪的探進班級門口，同學自然的發現本科生的兩人讓出了一條小路，前方不意外的就是日向跟一群學生。

明明以前沒這麼熱絡的，同學莫名的關心起自己，甚至還沒開自己的便當，日向創就快給女同學給喂飽的奇景，扮成神座的日向還真的沒想過這景象，自己一直以來都是適合好人卡的對象，女同學對自己也是一般般的友好罷了，能變成這景象還真的叫日向不敢置信到無法開口。

「怎麼辦、要叫他嗎」

「………」

「喂～日向君，吃午餐了哦！」狛枝凪斗自顧的開口叫喚日向，記得每一次自己都是被狛枝呼喚地原來也是因為這樣吧。

「啊…來了」爽朗地應著。

或許這就是怎麼也無法隱藏的個人魅力，但那事後神座又恢復那淡然的模樣確實很吃虧，過分的冷漠叫學生都有些卻步，反倒是成為日向創後那假冒他的溫和，成功了吸引目光，這在事後日向還替他收了不少『那時候』的日向創的情書。

就這形式三人一塊找了個地吃飯，平靜地度過一天，雖然交談的過程狛枝凪斗有些疑問，但扮成日向的神座自然不會讓他拆穿反倒是像日向一樣輕鬆地跟狛枝說是不是太久沒見而感到陌生，平靜地度過一天。

歸途時兩人成功逃開狛枝凪斗，日向的總結只是覺得對方的煩躁跟以往程度不同依然無法理解神座的異常。

「那換個說法，如果遇到發情的omega的話能理解嗎？」

「……理解也不是很透，但這不就只是你的日常罷了，沒必要特別厭惡他吧？難倒是他的信息素正好是你的雷點？」

「如果是這樣或許好一些」

「不過也不能怪他吧…但為了你而不帶抑制劑感覺他還挺危險的……」

不自覺的以朋友身份，擔心起如此勇敢示愛的狛枝，日向說道，如此卻換來神座的否定。

搖著頭，神座接著道。

「那傢伙也是Alpha」

「嗯…？那傢伙…是說……」

「狛枝凪斗」


	2. Chapter 2

『擔心他是多餘的事』

神座出流這麼對日向創說道。這句話一直留在日向創的腦海裡，大概是對於日向創的觀察不足有相當的認知，神座並不排斥開學的第一週交給日向創來替自己上課，反倒是日向擔心起對方，擔心自己啥筆記都沒留後面神座會不會太辛苦之類的小事。

第二天，兩人整備時，其實也是大概在商議體育課時怕日向會漏餡，兩人在討論該怎麼對調彼此而相約著。

而在彼此剛剛落下尾音，一直擔心的傢伙就冒了出來。

「早安！神座君、日向君」

「啊………」小聲地準備回應，日向創本能的想回復狛枝地出聲。

「啊、狛枝早安」

所幸神座即時的出聲覆蓋掉日向的聲線向狛枝招呼著。

自己也趕緊從口罩邊匆匆地瞥了狛枝一眼讓開距離讓另一個人跟狛枝並行在一起。

日向靜靜地想著，要是狛枝知道現在跟自己那麼這麼親密的對象就是自己傾慕的傢伙的話該是什麼反應呢。

冷不防的哼笑出聲，如此異常的反應立刻引來狛枝的注意，雖然有點不適應神座演繹的自己，但是這時確實幫了大忙，神座總是即時的擋住狛枝。

也是這樣日向多了不少時間觀察對方，以及思考這樣一個傢伙竟然也是Alpha。

說來Alpha也是可以長得像這樣的啊。跟自己的預想完全不同，從彼此被神座介紹起，日向就盡力找到狛枝的異常，如今日向多少能理解了。

本以為不受他人影響的煩躁就是神座說的異常。但這一份煩躁也是源自他對神座的傾慕，如果只是單純的Omega傾慕Alpha的情況的話，日向還能理解，但是Alpha的他，在神座面前表現的模樣跟以往的Omega完全一個樣，雖然就日向而言它確實不討厭狛枝，反倒覺得他算是好看的少年，一頭粉白色的鬈髮，蓬鬆的很的感覺，襯著的膚色不算健康的蒼白，就男性而言要是那時神座跟自己說他是Omega，日向也不敢到意外，反倒覺得這是一個需要照顧的朋友，那粉嫩的薄唇看起來也是那麼美好，曾經看著這樣的他，日向還想過所幸自己是Beta，不然總感覺會出事的。

想著想著，自己就差點出事的走到紅燈的斑馬線上。

「喂…神座君！」

狛枝一扯帶著扮成神座的日向向後傾倒的重重跌到地上。

一坐上對方的小腿時日向就覺得不大對勁，雖然自己不說特別重，但姿勢上的關係，日向很清楚的感覺到狛枝的腳肯定扭了。

但自己又不方便暴露，只是禮貌地對狛枝伸手淡淡地問沒事吧。

明明對方站起來就不大順利的樣子，叫日向介意得很，但身後那人搖了搖頭的示意著，讓他不得不繼續這奇怪的遊戲。

領著努力裝出沒受傷的狛枝，從那步伐的拖拽聲日向都能聽出他正托著腳在走，一路上拜託了神座扮成的自己後，日向還是忍不住問了次對方沒事吧。

看向窗外，之前閒聊時狛枝曾透漏自己被綁架的事，有些難受的模樣日向自然沒敢在問下去，加上考慮時以為狛枝Omega大概是被綁匪亂來了吧……，如此為對方考慮後日向覺得還是住口不提的好。

思考這些之前的事，時間很快的就到了彼此約定互換的時間，離開前狛枝還是一如往常的對著自己假裝的神座出流問要去哪的事。

那一瞬間即使自己只是淡淡地瞥了對方一眼，他也能看到安心的揚起似笑非笑的模樣目送著自己。

果然他還是喜歡神座的吧。

這是自己早就知道的事，但認真思考起來果然感覺很怪，自從升上高中後自己就一直跟這兩人混在一塊，說得上朋友的傢伙的話還真是只有他們兩人，要是他們真的成為情侶，說實話他們一定會想有自己的空間的吧，即使兩人是兄弟也是如此、朋友當然也是。

如此想著，日向跟神座默默地換了回來，果然兄弟互穿衣服這事真的體會時還挺噁心的，畢竟是對方的餘溫還殘留著，穿上後日向忍不住抱怨，而神座下一刻馬上恢復他那副不愛搭理人的模樣，沒說些什麼，只有日向一個人在意起他們的感情。

「說來你喜歡狛枝凪斗嗎？」

「…誰知道」

依舊是那叫人看不出情緒的語調，日向也沒什麼探究的放棄，畢竟至少有一件他能確定的事。

那就是狛枝凪斗喜歡神座出流。這樣像是國小聲八卦的雜音在耳邊竄起一般，忍不住想偷偷幫他們畫出丟人的愛的小雨傘來讓班上同學知道，但這樣幼稚的想法只是心裡莫名的想著而已。

上課鈴響後，日向只好匆匆返回自己的教室安靜的度過那一天。

反倒是神座那邊體育課近乎是蹺課的情況，但特殊的關係老師也允許他來補課。

但這些也都是後話，一回到教室，對方立刻笑了起來。

順著神座走過的路線看著他，一面問。

「你把頭髮剪了？」


End file.
